Finding Love in Pain
by Vampiregirl1918
Summary: Pain is all I feel. Pain and loneliness. He hits me again and I hear a crack. The pain comes from my ribs making it hard to breath. I lay on the floor trying to curl up in a ball and wait for the beating to be over with. He kicks me over and over...
1. Pain

**Authors Note: Id like to thank my Beta reader whitetiger101! You are Great! Also I really hope you guys like this story! And I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Artemis POV:

Pain is all I feel. Pain and loneliness. He hits me again and I hear a crack. The pain comes from my ribs making it hard to breath. I lay on the floor trying to curl up in a ball and wait for the beating to be over with. He kicks me over and over. I hear my mother crying for him to stop. He turns on her and slaps her so hard she hits the wall and lands on the floor.

"You're a worthless piece of garbage, both of you," he yells kicking my mother in the stomach.

"And you," he says kicking me," are a bastard child, you piece of shit," he kicks me again but this time in the back of the head making everything go black.

* * *

"He didn't mean it," my mother says holding me," he loves us. Just sometimes he is in a bad mood and when he gets angry, he can't help it. He didn't mean any of it."

My mother always says this after he beats us. That the Step-douche didn't mean it, he never means it. She tells me that he's sorry and he loves us. I knew it was all lies. If he cared he wouldn't treat us like this. I know that he lies and that tomorrow he will do the exact same thing. He always does. But I say nothing and just fall asleep in my mother's arms, hoping to not wake up to another day in hell.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in my bed confused._ My name is Artemis Sky. I'm 17 years old. I live on the La Push Rez with my mother and step-dad. My dad died when I was 3. _Every day after a beating I go over this in my head to make sure I remember who I am.

I try to sit up in bed but fall back down because of the sharp pain in my ribs. Step-Douche must have cracked my rib. I gently get out of bed embracing the pain and walk to my full length mirror on my closet door. My face has no new bruises but you can see the old yellowish brown bruises from past beatings. Nothing that a little concealer can't take care of.

My dad was a Quileute but my mother wasn't. I got my long black hair from my dad but my ivory skin from my mother. My features were completely ordinary. I had light blue eyes, a small nose and small thin lips.

I lift up my shirt to see the damage from last night. My stomach is covered in bruises. The old ones are an ugly yellow-brown color, the new ones purple, black and blue. I take some bandage wrap and wrap it around where he crack rib is. I wince when I tighten it.

My legs have no new bruises, so besides the cracked rib the beating wasn't that bad. He's done worse. I go into my close and look for something to wear for school. Today is the first day back from winter break and the start of a new semester. Which means my classes change and new people raising eyebrows at me and teachers asking questions.

The one good thing about school is a guarantee that I will get one meal each day. Step-Douche likes to keep my mother and I weak so sometimes I don't eat for a few days at a time during the summer and breaks. Most of the time I go to bed on an empty stomach because Step-Douche won't allow me to have dinner. That's why I am so tiny. I barely reach 5'1" and when I lift my shirt you can see the outlines of my ribs.

I dress in an old pair of jeans and black sweatshirt with a gray wolf on it, our school mascot. I grab an extra jacket, slip on my gym shoes and go downstairs. My mom is in the kitchen cooking for the Step-Douche, who sits at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"I'm leaving for school," I tell them walking towards the front door.

"Wait come eat breakfast. Can't have you going to school on an empty stomach, now can we?" The Step-Douche says giving me a charming smile. To anyone else this smile would charm them, to my it turns my stomach in disgust.

I listen to him knowing the beating tonight would be worse if I didn't. I sit down at the dining room table. My mom lays out the eggs and bacon she made beside the orange juice on the table. My mom sits down across from me.

"Go on, dig in," the Step-Douche tells us.

"No you first," I say confused at what he's playing at.

"I said dig in," he says in a stern voice.

I do what he says and take a small amount of eggs and a piece of bacon on my plate. I pour just about a quarter of the glass full of orange juice. I slowly start to eat and my mom does the same. The Step-Douche fills his plate with eggs and 5 pieces of bacon.

"Now look at that, were eating as a family," he says.

We eat in silence; the only noise is forks scraping plates. I finish and then ask, "I'm finish, may I got to school now?"

"Yes go on," he says and I get up and start to grab my plate, "leave your plate your mother will get it," I give my mother a sorry look before dropping the plate and walking out the door.

The chilly January air sends a chill down my back so I put on my jacket. It usually takes me 15 minutes to walk to school but thanks to Step-Douche I had 10 minutes to get to school. I pick up my pace trying to go fast but not slip on any ice patches.

When I arrive at school almost everyone was in school, a few stragglers like me where arriving. Right as I walk into the school the bell rings. I go to my locker and get my books for class and head to my first class, Government. I keep my head down in the hallways, hoping no one will bump into me. Every time someone does I wince but keep moving.

I sit down at an empty table in my Government class and hope that no one will sit next to me. Luckily no one does. The rest of the day goes by fast, keeping my head down and not talking to anyone. Faster than I knew it I found myself sitting in my fourth period, Independent Art. I love painting and that's what I got to do all period. Painting helps me get emotions out. Today I'm just throwing colors together, mostly dark colors like purple, black and blue like my bruises with bits of red.

The bell rings for lunch and I walk to the lunchroom and get my free lunch. I sit at a table by myself in the corner of the cafeteria. I don't really have friends. It's hard to keep friends when you have to hide secrets. Up until the ending of last year, my best friend had been Brady Fuller. Then he missed school for a few weeks and came back part of Sam Uley's gang.

Brady had known everything about me even about my step-dad. He had sworn up and down when I finally told him. He said one day he would rescue me from this hell-hole. After joining Sam's gang, he never talked to me. The one time I tried to talk to him, to find out what happened, all he did was stare at me, then with a pained face said," I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore," then walked off.

Tears escape as I remember that day. As if on cue Brady and 4 others who were all apart of Sam's gang whose names I think were Seth, Collin, Embry, and Quil walked into the cafeteria. I look back down at my food not wanting to look at Brady and his new friends.

As soon as the bell rings, I dump my trash in the trashcan and scurry to my fifth period, Chemistry. I hope to get out of the hallway as soon as possible because my ribs were starting to really hurt. I arrive in Chemistry and hardly anyone was in there. I take a seat towards the back and keep my eyes on the desk.

The room fills up and the chair next to mine was the only one left open. I didn't look up to see who had sat next to me. Not really caring. Mr. Connor starts talking.

"Hello class, this semester I'm doing something new. Turn toward the other person sitting at your table and say hello to your new lab partner for the rest of the year," he says.

I look up to say a short hi to guy sitting next to me but it never comes out. I get trapped in his eyes. When I'm finally able to pull way I look him over and he is beautiful. He also is Embry Call. One of the main members of Sam's gang. Damn it!

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you thought**

**-Kels:)**


	2. Imprint

**Authors Note:Hey! So I really loved your guys reviews and getting all the story alerts and everything! I love hearing what you guys think! I think Wednesdays are the days Im going to do Updates for this story! Well heres the 2 Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!:(**

Embry's POV:

…and say hello to your new lab partner for the rest of the year," Mr. Connor says.

I turn toward the girl sitting next to me and stare right into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. The girl sitting next to me was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was perfect in every way. Her black hair was long and all I wanted to do is run my fingers through it. Gravity no longer held me to the earth, she did.

Shit. I just imprinted.

I've seen this girl before. Where have I seen this girl before…?

"Hello, I'm Embry Call," I say to her giving her a smile.

"Hi, I'm Artemis Sky," she says looking down, even though I wish she wouldn't hide her beautiful eyes. Then I remember her name.

Artemis Sky. Oh shit. This is the girl Brady couldn't stop thinking about after he phased. This use to be his best friend, and he had secretly been in love with her his whole life. He wanted so badly for her to be the one he imprinted on. Oh shit. I'm in a lot of trouble.

I can't help who I imprinted on. But Brady won't take that into account when he's killing me.

"Now today in class we will be spending the time getting to know your partner. Trust is important when dealing with chemicals. Can't trust you partner then how can you trust them with chemicals?" Mr. Connor says," Today you will ask each other questions and tomorrow turn in a paper of facts about your partner."

I look back at Artemis and again get distracted by her beauty. Well since Brady is going to kill me anyways I might as well enjoy the time I have with her.

"So how old are you?" She asks me.

"18, how old are you?" I ask her in return.

"Did you fail or something?' She asks, not answering my question.

"Last year I was out of school a lot so they held me back," I tell her honestly.

"Why?"

"Sick or just didn't want to come to school," I say simply.

"Oh," she says becoming quiet and looking distant.

"So how old are you?" I ask her, bringing her back to the present.

"17," she answers.

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow, you?" she asks.

"Blue, just like your eyes," I tell her and she blushes a bit. I love the color on her cheeks. I want to make her blush more. We go back and forth asking favorites.

When we started to get more serious things like family, it took her more time to answer and on some questions she would answer at all.

"So what's your family like? Have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

She looks down and gets her not here look again and then she winces slightly, and suddenly comes back to the present," Um I don't have any siblings and I live with my mom and her… um husband," she winces again when talking about her mom's husband, making me curious.

"What happened to your dad?" I ask.

"He um… he passed away when I was 3," she says softly wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Can I ask how?" I hesitantly ask.

"Can I pass?" she asks.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry," I say.

"It's okay. So what about your family?" she asked changing the subject on me.

"I have no siblings besides the pa- I mean besides the guys and I live with my mom. I don't know who my dad is but I have some ideas but I don't really care to find out," I tell her.

"By guys you mean Sam Uley's gang?" she asked and a flash of anger and sadness cross her face.

"Were not a gang. Were just a bunch of guys… and a girl," I say remembering Leah," that went through a… hard time and Sam and other were there to help us," I tell her, trying to explain the best I can. One day she will know everything.

"All I know is you guys stole my best friend, my only friend," and with that the bell rang and she was out the door. I wanted to follow her but I knew she needed her space so I didn't.

I soon found myself phasing and running patrol with Brady and Jacob. I was trying to keep myself occupied but my thoughts kept going to Artemis.

_Dude who is the girl,_ Jacob asked.

_No one, _I reply. I'd rather not die today.

_Did you imprint on her?_ Jacob asks.

_No I mean, yes,_ I admit.

_Who is she? _Jacob asks.

_Artemis Sky, _Brady says bluntly.

_I'm sorry man I know how you feel towards her but I didn't choose her,_ I tell him.

_I know you didn't and if it couldn't be me, I'm glad it's you. But if you don't take care of her I will have to beat the shit out of you,_ he says and I can tell he means it.

_Well at least you will have your best friend back,_ I tell him hoping to help him.

_Yea but I don't know if it will ever be the same,_ he tells me and I see flashes of his memory of him and Artemis together. Then I catch a glimpse of Artemis showing her stomach, which is covered in bruises to Brady. It was only a glimpse though.

_What was that? _I ask him.

_Nothing,_ he says shielding his thoughts.

_What was it? _I practically yell at him.

_I can't tell you. I promised her. She will have to tell you herself,_ he says still shielding.

_You have to tell me,_ I demand.

_I can't,_ is all he says before phasing.

I can't believe he won't tell me. She's my imprint. If something's happening to her I deserve to know. How could he keep that from me? I was so upset and mad that I just ran and ran, until finally I blew off enough steam to phase again.

When I was able to keep my human form it was dark. My mom was going to be pissed. Even though Sam had given me permission to tell my mom, it was too important of a secret. My mom could deal with her son going through a "rebellious" stage but I didn't think so much of her son being a wolf.

"Hey mom, I'm home," I yell as I walk into our small two bedroom house.

"Where have you been?" she asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I was at Jake's," I say simply.

"Okay, so how was school today?" she asks sitting on the small couch, half asleep.

"It was good. How was work? From the looks of you, hard," I tell her. My mom works at the small diner we have in La Push. She usually works two shifts to make ends meet.

"Yes it was a hard day and I'm worn out," she says.

"Well mom go on and get to bed, you look like you're going to pass out. I can heat up something to eat, do some homework and then I'm going to bed," I tell her.

"Alright, I love you honey, night," she says heading to her room.

"Night, love you too," I yell after her.

If any of the guys heard me say that I would be made fun of for the rest of my life. But it's true I love my mom and I feel terrible for making her worry. Since I don't know who my dad is, I've always been close to my mom. We usually had no secrets but that was before I phased. I try to keep her in the lope of what's going on but it's hard.

After finding something to eat I head to my room and do my Chem. Homework. I don't mind doing the homework since it's all about Artemis. I finish it up and lay on my bed thinking about her. I fall asleep and dream about Artemis Sky. My imprint.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reivew and tell me what you think!**

**-Kels:)**


	3. Finally Smiling

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! So loved hearing what you guys thought in the Reviews!Keep them coming and telling me what you guys think! My Favorite Review was from SilentTalker2000! You really made me laugh with your song! Well I hope you guys like this Chapter so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still dont own Twilight! :(**

Artemis POV:

"All I know is you guys stole my best friend, my only friend," after that the bell rings and I rush out the door, wincing a little as I do.

The last of my classes went by fast and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Chemistry. Embry. I felt this weird pull to him. This feeling that I could tell him anything, but I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself get close to him. He's a part of Sam's gang and that gang has already stole one person from me, I won't let them take another. I won't give them the chance.

But as I walk home I can't stop thinking about Embry Call. His strong muscles. His hair. His smile. The look in his eyes when he looks at me, the hardness in his eyes softening. Like he cared what I said. Cared for me. No! I can't let him get to me.

I walk up the driveway to my house and noticed Step-douche's car is gone. I go inside and hear my mom in the kitchen. I find her preparing roast and potatoes.

"Hey mom," I say to her.

She must have not heard me come in because she jumped," Oh goodness, Artemis, you scared me," she said turning around and I could see she had a bloody lip and her cheek was bruising.

"Oh my god, mom! What did he do to you?" I exclaimed.

"I... I didn't clean up the dishes fast enough," she stutters. I walk over and hug her.

"Mom why do take this? Why do you stay with him? Why can't we leave?" I ask, getting frustrated at my mom and mad at Step-Douche.

"He loves us and takes c…care of us. He doesn't mean any of it. He just gets mad and can't help it. He loves us," she says more to herself then me. This is what she says every time I ask her.

About a year after she found out the perfect man she married turned out to be an abusive man she went into this trance. Before she fought back and usually my mother landed a few hits on him. But one day she just gave up and went into a trance-like state. She now always has this distant look in her eyes. Every once in a while she would come out of the trance and fight back. This was not one of those days.

"Its okay mom, I know, I know," I tell her trying to soothe her.

Surprisingly, when Step-Douche got home he was in a good mood so mom and I got to eat. That's three full meals in one day. This never happens, not even on Thanksgiving or Christmas. It made me suspicious. What was he planning? After dinner, I helped mom clean up dinner.

I start to head upstairs, after finishing up the dishes but as I start to walk up the stairs Step-Douche says from the living room," Where you going? Come watch t.v. with your mother and I."

"I have homework to do," I tell him cautiously.

"Well why don't you bring it down here and do it while watching t.v. with us," he says more of a demand then a suggestion.

"Okay, give me a second," I say hurrying upstairs and grabbing my chemistry homework. I hurry down the stairs not wanting to anger him, for taking too long.

I go into the living room to find my mom snuggled up with Step-Douche's side on the couch. I sit on the floor and use the coffee table as a desk. As I do my Chem. Homework which is all about Embry, I find myself slightly smiling. I told myself I couldn't like him. Why would he want me? I'm beaten and broken. Who would want that? Also he is part of Sam's gang. Remember the people who stole your best friend.

My smile turns into a frown. Right he and his friends stole Brady from me. They stole my best friend and I can't forget that. I had no one because of them. They took the one person that cared. I can never forget about that.

Around 9:30, Step-Douche dismissed me and I was allowed to go to my room. I grabbed my finished homework and hurried upstairs before he could change his mind. When in my room I put my homework in my bag and changed into pajamas. I crawled into bed and started reading The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. I love this book; it's one of my favorites. The loved that Noah has for Allie is incredible and I hope one day a man can love me that way.

I fall asleep thinking about that man and my dreams are filled with Embry.

I wake up the next morning with The Notebook laying on my chest and my lamp still on. I wince a little getting up, my ribs still hurting. I look out my window and find the ground covered in a new blanket of snow.

I take a shower and walk back into my room in a towel. My bruises on my face are gone completely, though the ones on my stomach are still black and blue. I wrap my ribs in a clean bandage and then dress in blue hoodie and light blue jeans with a pair black snow boots. I grab my heavy coat and bag and walk downstairs. Step-Douche had already left for work and my mom was cleaning his breakfast dishes.

"Good morning, mom," I say.

"Good morning to you too, Artemis," she replies," Want anything for breakfast?"

"No I'm good with just a granola bar. I'm going to be late if I don't get going," I tell her.

"Alright, here you go," she says handing me chocolate chip bar, my favorite.

"Thanks mom, bye. I love you," I say to her heading out the door.

"Bye, I love you, too," I hear her yell after me.

I get to school in the matter of 10 minutes eating the granola bar on the way. My first 3 periods go by fast and I find myself in Independent Art class with a paint brush in my hand finishing up my painting from yesterday. The bell rings and I start cleaning up. My teacher Mr. Jacobs comes over and observes my painting.

"Interesting painting. The colors together are spectacular. Where did you get the inspiration from?" he asked me.

"It just came to me. I really don't know," I tell him. I hate lying especially to Mr. Jacobs because he was one of my favorite teachers.

"Oh well it looks great," he says walking away.

The hallways are empty besides the few stragglers, as I walk to the lunchroom. I get my lunch and head to my normal table. I take a seat and slowly eat my lunch. Next thing I knew the seat across from me was filled. I look up into those beautiful eyes and become breathless.

When I gain the ability to speak, I remember what his gang did and my face becomes grim," What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he answers smoothly.

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting and I like talking to you," he replies smiling.

"Well that's great but I don't want to talk to you," I tell him and he flinches a little and actually looks hurt. I automatically feel bad. _He stole your best friend…and you feel bad?_ The angry voice in my head yelled.

"Why?" he asked and his eyes softened.

"Because I just don't, okay. Why is it illegal to not want to talk to you?" I ask getting frustrated.

"No but I like being around you. How bout I can stay here if I don't talk," he says.

"Fine, whatever," I say and I start eating my apple. I glance at Embry to find him staring at me with a very in thought look," What are you looking at?"

"You. You're very beautiful," he says simply and I silently curse at my cheeks for blushing," I love making you blush."

"I thought you weren't going to talk if sat there," I tell him. _He thinks I'm beautiful,_ my heart flutters. _No you will not fall for him. He will end up leaving you just like your Dad, your mom, and Brady. Like everyone you care for,_ my head tells me.

"Yes but you asked a question and I answered," he says looking right into my eyes," Your eyes are very blue today. Very stunning."

"Stop doing that!" I tell him.

"Stop what?" he asks totally clueless.

"Stop saying things like that. Just stop," I say putting my head into my hands, frustrated. _You're falling for Embry Call, _my head responds. I want to listen to my heart but my head makes some great points. I don't know what to do.

The next thing I know, very hot hands are on mine trying to pull my hands from my face," Artemis look at me," Embry says. I slowly take my face out of hands and look at Embry who is now in the seat next to me. He holds my hands very gently not letting go," Artemis, I like you. You are beautiful, innocent, and smart. Just one day and I've fallen for you. Actually it wasn't even that, all it took was one look and I was a goner. And I swear to you, I will never ever leave you. I swear," he says very serious but his eyes very soft.

I didn't know what to say he told me exactly what I wanted to hear, to never be left. My heart triumphed over my head and I fell for Embry Call. _Finally, _my heart sang.

I look down at my small hands in his, while I say," Embry, I like you too. I don't know how but you got past all my barriers that I put up. You make me fall off the tall wall I built to keep me from others. I don't know how but you did," I tell him, still staring at our joined hands.

One of his hands lets go of mine and puts it under my chin, making me look at him. I stare into his eyes and get lost in them. He moves his hand from my chin to my cheek. Very slowly he moves towards me and softly places a kiss on my lips. Embry slowly pulls away and smiles.

The bell rings and we get up. He doesn't let go of my hand as we walk to Chemistry. I truly smile for the first time in a while.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! Also if I get 3 or more Reviews I will update an extra chapter Friday!:)**  
**-Kels:)**


	4. Happiness Gone

**Authors Note: You guys came through with the Reviews and as promised heres the next Chapter! So please dont hate me after reading this! The events in this chapter are important for the ones to follow. I promise you it will all end up well. So please dont hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I wish i could say I own Twilight but I dont!:(**

Artemis POV:

That night and for the rest of the week for that matter, Step-Douche gave my mother and I mild beating, which was unusual. Usually he would beat us to oblivion a couple times a week but this whole week all its been is a few slaps and kicks and then he seemed to get bored and go watch t.v. I couldn't help the feeling that all this mild beating was going to lead to some kind of emotional outburst from him and end up being the worst beating.

School had become enjoyable with Embry by my side. I felt safe with him, like he would protect me from anything. Every day he held my hand and walks me to every class, even if it meant he was going to be late. He made me laugh and smile which I don't do a lot. He makes me happy which I haven't been since my dad died.

My paintings in Independent Art became brighter. I even did a painting of Embry. It did turn out as bad as I thought it would, considering I had never done a portrait before.

The weekend went by really slow because I had no way of seeing Embry. No way would Step-Douche let me go see him. He never lets me or my mother out of the house besides me to school. I read most of the weekend and helped my mother do household chores. My cracked rib was getting better since I hadn't had a bad beating. I still wrapped it up with a new bandage everyday even though it wasn't hurting as bad. I've had worse. A lot worse.

Monday had started out like every other day. Step-Douche had left before I came downstairs and I had a granola bar for breakfast as I walked to school. Embry made me laugh and smile all day. Everything went by so fast that before I knew it I was walking home from school.

I found my mom in the kitchen making dinner, so I went in to help her. Mom had just gotten the food on the table, when the door slammed. Step-Douche was home and he was angry. He threw down his things and stomped his way into the dining room. Step-Douche didn't invite us to eat so I knew I was going hungry that night.

He shoved the food into his mouth. His eyes were full of angry and I knew this was what I was expecting. This was going to be the worst beating ever. When he was done mom and I hurried to clean the table not wanting to make him anymore mad.

We were washing the dishes when he came up behind mom and grabbed her by the throat. She screamed out and he threw her on to the floor. Step-Douche grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the living room. I followed as my mother screamed out in pain. I watched in horror as he kicked my mom over and over.

"What are you looking at you bastard? Go to your room, now!" he yells at me.

I slowly walk upstairs, not wanting to leave my mother with him. I reached my room and sat on my bed. Why would he send me here? Usually he liked to beat both of us. I hear my mother's screams and I flinch every time. Then everything goes quiet and I know he must have knocked her out.

Then I heard him coming up the stairs. Why would he send me to my room if he was just going to beat me? The next thing I know Step-Douche opens my door so hard that it bangs into the wall.

"Lay down, bastard!" he yells and I obey. What does he want?

The next thing I know he's on top of me and I know what he wants. I start struggling and trying to hit him, to get him off of me. But he's to strong and I am too weak. I try to kick but it does no good. He uses one hand to restrain my wrist and another goes under my shirt and sliding up my stomach and roughly grabbing my breast. When he was done groping my breast, he manages to pull down my jeans and underwear.

Even though he has my wrist I try to get out of his grip but he just tightens his grip. By now I'm in an all-out panic and I try to scream but nothing comes out. I don't know how but he somehow in the whole mix, got his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Then he's inside me and it hurts a lot. That's when I go numb. I stop kicking, hitting and struggling. I just go limp. I don't feel anything. I lay there staring at the ceiling waiting for him to finish. Once he was done, he pulls up his pants and gets off of me. He grabs me by the neck and says," Tell your anyone and I will kill both you and your mom," then he storms out of my room slamming my door on the way out.

I numbly change into a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt. I then crawl into my bed and curl up into a bed. I feel dirty. How could he do that to me? I knew he was a monster but this was a whole new level. He made me dirty, filthy. I've seen and been through a lot and he took away the only thing I had left: my innocence. I was no longer pure. That night I cried myself to sleep.

Then next morning I didn't want to get up but I knew I had too. I got up and got a shower trying to scrub off the dirt that wasn't there. After the shower I still felt dirty and I couldn't shake the feeling. I looked in the mirror to see where Step-Douche roughly grab my breast were bruises and also on my wrist. I had to wear a sweatshirt because of the bruises on my wrist.

Luckily, when I went downstairs he wasn't there. I walked right out the door, not bothering to grab breakfast. I would probably throw it up anyways. On the walk to school I thought about Embry. I no longer deserved him. He was so good and I wasn't. Not anymore. Step-Douche took that away also. I was dirt. Tears escaped my eyes as I thought about losing Embry.

Step-Douche didn't just take away my innocence; he took away the one good thing in my life: Embry. I had a week of happiness and he had to take it away. Step-Douche always has to take my happiness away. I hate him. More tears escape and I whip them away fast.

I get to school and head to my locker. Strong arms wrap around me and it makes me jump," Hey it's just me," Embry says raising his arms in surrender.

"Oh Embry, I have to go," I say shutting my locker and walking off before he can say anything. The day goes by fast and I try and avoid Embry as much as possible. The events from last night keep replaying in my head, no matter how much I try to forget it.

Every time I say Embry, I felt horrible for avoiding him but I knew it was best for him. I wasn't good enough for him. He deserves better. At lunch, I know I wouldn't be able to avoid him anymore. I slowly walk to the lunchroom. I get my lunch and head to my table where Embry is already sitting. I take a deep breath and take a seat away from him. He gives me a questioning look.

We eat in silence for a while, well him eating and me picking at my food. Embry finally breaks the silence when he asks," Okay what's going on with you? All day you have been avoiding me and now you're not talking to me."

I knew this was coming. I had to tell him that we could no longer do this. I had to break up with him and in the process break my heart but I knew he deserved someone better. Who wasn't broken and dirty. He deserved better," Embry, this, us, it's just not working out. I can't do this anymore," a few tears escape," I don't want this anymore," I get up and try to run off but Embry catches my wrist, right where Step-Douche restraint them and I flinch as the memory of last night fills my head…

Embry's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Artemis wanted to end things. But no, she couldn't. She couldn't leave me. So when she got up to leave, I grabbed her wrist gently and that's why I couldn't understand why she flinched. Her eyes go distant as if she is somewhere else. I slide my hand down to hers and gently roll up her sweatshirt sleeve.

That's when I see it. Her wrist covered in bruises. The bruises as if someone has grabbed her or something to hard. Just like her stomach in Brady's memory.

"Who did this to you?" I demand gently running my fingers over them.

"I can…can't tell you," she says looking at her hands.

I let go of her hand and put both my hands on each side of her face, making her look at me," Please tell me, who did this to you?" I ask begging for her to tell me.

"I can't tell you," she says tears running down her face. I whip them away with my thumbs.

"If you don't tell me then I can't help you," I tell her softly.

'You can't help me," she says stepping away from me and running out the lunchroom crying. This time I let her go.

I knew I should follow her but I couldn't. I was pissed she wouldn't tell me and that I couldn't help her. That's why instead I ran out the door leading outside and ran into the woods. I phase and noticed Brady and Seth followed me and phased also.

_What happened?_ Brady asked.

I show them the bruises I saw on Artemis's wrist. _And she won't tell me how it happened! I want to help but she won't let me. She won't tell me, _I tell him pissing me off more.

_Embry, I know what's going on but you have to swear to me you won't tell her I told you. I promised her a long time ago I wouldn't say anything, _Brady says.

_I swear I won't say a thing. Now tell me!_ I demand.

_Well Artemis's step-dad has been beating Artemis and her mom since Artemis was 5. When she was 13 and I was 11 she finally told me. Most of the time it isn't really bad, at least that's what she tells me, other times its really bad. The time I found out he broke her arm and she finally showed me her bruises, _Brady explains.

_He what? He hurts her! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? _I yell.

He tries to explain but I don't listen. I drown him out, I drown everyone out. I run and run. I don't know how much time passed or where I was, I just knew that I was mad and had to run. I let the wolf take over.

**Im afraid! Please dont hate me! But Review and tell me what you thought about this one! **

**-Kels:)**


	5. Tiny Test

**Authors Note: Oh thank god you guys don't hate me! You dont know how nervous I was putting up that last chapter! I'm so happy you guys dont hate me! I love hearing your reviews! Also to 1h2a34, the answer to your question will be answered in the next two chapters! Well enough with my rambling, heres the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say! We all know Im not the owner!**

Artemis POV:

I ran out of the lunchroom, not able to stop the tears from escaping. I ran to the bathroom, into a tall and locked it behind me. I just let the tears fall from my face of all the suffering around me.

I wanted to tell Embry everything but I couldn't. I couldn't stand the look on his face when he found out how dirty I was. How he would realize he's too good for a girl who is beaten and dirty. He would never want that kind of girl. He would never want me.

I hid out in the bathroom, skipping my last few classes. When the bell rang for everyone to go home, I walked to the sink and washed my face. I then slowly started to make my way home.

That night Step-Douche barely looked at me but when he did he usually gave me a sly smile. He knew he was an evil monster and what he did to me. The beating that night was bad but I was numb from everything. The pain I felt about Embry, the evil monster, my mother, Brady leaving me and the secrets I've kept hidden. Everything came crashing down making me numb.

That's how I was for the next two weeks. Numb. All I can tell you about that time was that Embry wasn't at school. Those weeks I felt nothing. I couldn't tell you what we did in my classes or how hard Step-Douche hit me. It was like my body did its normal routine just no one was in there. Thought at night nightmares haunted my dreams. I woke up screaming at night of images of that awful night.

It was a Wednesday when I finally came out of my numb state. I was in Pre-Calc and I was writing the date on my paper. I just stared at it. According to the date I was 3 days late. My period was late. I had never been late in my life even when I first started.

But no I couldn't be. I couldn't be pregnant. Not, not with that monsters child. No I couldn't. I have to know for certain that I'm not. But how? I had no money and I couldn't go to a clinic. How could I get the money? I had no one to ask… except…no he wouldn't give me the money. But then again maybe he would. He never told anyone about Step-Douche even after saying he couldn't be my best friend anymore. Maybe my best friend was still in there, somewhere.

That's how I found myself standing in front of Brady in the hallway.

"Brady can I ask you something? It's important," I say hoping he won't blow me off. He was my only hope.

"Umm, Sure what can I do for you?" he asked looking like the old Brady, my Brady.

"I can't talk here. Come on," I say to him, leading him into an empty classroom.

"Okay so can you tell me, now?" Brady says and I take a deep breath preparing myself to ask.

"Well I know were not friends but I kind of don't know who else to ask. I… I need some money like $20," I say looking at the floor.

"Artemis, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting but I promise you know that one day you will understand. But know that I never stopped being your friend," Brady says and on any other day I would be glad to hear it but today I had other things to worry about.

"I'm glad to hear that, but the money, can I have it?" I ask getting to the point.

"Well I only have 5 on me but give me next period and I'll get it to you," Brady says.

"Thank you, you don't-," I start to say but he cuts me off.

"If you tell me why you need it," he says and I bit my lip. I have to tell him if I want the money, it's the only way.

"Only if you swear not to tell anyone," I say.

"I swear."

"I uh…I … um might be pregnant," I say looking away.

"How?...B… by who?" he stutters getting really mad.

"How the normal way, you know egg meets sperm and Boom! A baby," I say sarcastically," by who, I can't say."

"He didn't. That monster didn't do this to you. Did he? Tell me he didn't?" Brady yells very angry.

I just look back down at my hands and don't say anything. That was answer enough for him. Brady punches a desk leaving a dent in it. Wow he was strong.

"That…that monster. I knew he was evil but for fucking god sake he is awful," he said coming over and hugging me. I try and get out, being touched brought back awful memories," I never should have left you no matter what they said," he mutters.

"Brady you're squishing me," I try to say.'

"Oh sorry," he says letting go.

"Okay so I'm leaving during lunch to get a test, so I need the money by then," I tell him.

"I'll get it but I'm coming with you," he says giving me a look and I know he won't budge on this decision.

"Fine."

Brady met me after fourth period and we started walking to the gas station a few blocks away from the school. We talked about how each of us has been for the past year, easily falling back into our easy friendship. I didn't know how long it would last but I loved talking to Brady again.

When we arrive at the gas station I'm afraid to go in. Afraid of buying the test. Afraid of finding the results of the test. I don't want to go in and buy the test that might alter my future forever.

"I…I can't go in," I say.

"Yes you can and I'll be right with you," Brady tells me.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I say taking a deep breath and walk into the gas station.

I look and see a very old lady behind the counter. Her skin was tan like many Quileutes and her hair grey and very long down her back. She smiles at us as we come in. I hurry towards the aisle with the pregnancy test. Not knowing exactly which one to get I just grab a random brand.

I walk up to the counter, Brady following right behind me. I lay the test on the counter and the old lady rings it all up. I give her the twenty Brady had given me earlier.

As she puts it in a bag, she smiles at me and says," I hope everything turns out okay."

"Thank you, I hope so, too," I say smiling back at her.

She hands me the change and the bag and Brady and I walk out the door. I put the test in my bag and give Brady back the change. Brady and I talk on the way back neither wanting to ask the question on both out minds: What if the test is positive?

When we got back to school 5th period had already started. I head to the girl's bathroom. Brady follows but when I enter the bathroom he says he's going to wait outside. I walk into a stall and pull out the pregnancy test. I read the directions on the box and follow them. The box says in about 5 minutes it will give me the results.

While waiting I throw the garbage away and splash water on my face trying to prepare myself for the results of the small test that would change my life forever.

**Hope you guys Enjoyed! Questions, Comments, Concerns, tell me and in a review. If you have a question then Ill answer it in my Authors Note in the next Chapter!**

**-Kels:)**


	6. The Results

**Authors Note: You Guys are Amazing with all your Reviews! I love reading them! In the next few weeks my Updating for both my Fanfics on here are going to be a little Crazy! Im adjusting to having a job and so thats taking away from time to write and Update! Plus I have a trip Im going on in about 2 weeks! But I promise if its not a Wednesday I update then I will atleast update once a week. Alright enought with my rambling here are the results...**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it...**

Artemis POV:

I stared at the test in my hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Pregnant. That's what the test read. I was with child. That monster's child. But also my child. My baby. I knew right then I could never get rid of this child. The baby may be that monsters child but it's not the baby's fault that this happened. Not its fault that his father is a monster.

I look into the mirror and stare at my stomach. There is a baby growing in there. The circumstances surrounding the pregnancy are horrible but I wouldn't let that bring down the fact that I was going to be a mother. I always wanted children though I wanted them later in life. I knew I would love my child with all my heart. It wasn't its fault who its father was so no matter what I would love the baby. I already loved the baby growing inside me.

I heard a bang on the door but I couldn't move all I did was stare at my stomach. I hear someone yell and then Brady comes rushing in saying something. The he shakes me back into reality.

"…mis, so what the test say?" he asked urgently. I just lift the test for him to read. His eyes go wide and he starts getting mad," How could that monster do this to you? Ruin your life-"

"Brady stop! Calm down! It may be the monsters baby but it's also mine. My baby. I'm going to keep it. I love my baby already," I say interrupting him.

"How could you keep that baby, the monster's baby?" he asked.

"The baby can't help what its father did, and it's my baby, not his. It will never be his child," I tell him," Now you can't say anything ever. Sooner or later people will know but not now. Embry and I are in a fight but I will tell him."

"I promise, I won't say anything as long as you tell Embry soon," Brady says.

"I will if he ever comes back to school," I say sarcastically.

"Well I better get out of here before someone comes in," Brady says walking towards the door.

"Brady…Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says right before walking out the door.

I get myself together and wrap the test in a paper towel and throw it away before walking out of the bathroom. I go to my 7th period and the day goes by fast. My teacher didn't mind my being late so I slipped right in.

That night, when Step-Douche started beating me, I tried to fight back. But when that became useless I just curled myself into a ball, protecting my stomach from his punches and kicks. I wouldn't let him harm my baby, ever. Most of his hits ended up being on my back.

When he was done, I tried my best to get up and go to my room. I try standing but the best I could do was crawled into my room and climb into bed. My back aches but I couldn't really do anything for it. To get my mind off my back pain, I lay in bed rubbing my stomach, thinking about the baby growing in there.

And that's how I fall asleep, with my hand on my stomach.

* * *

The next two days of school went by fast and uneventful besides Embry still hadn't come back to school and Brady was now back to being my best friend again. I was happy to have him back. I didn't know how much I had missed him until Thursday when he sat with me at lunch and we caught up on everything. But one question burned in my head wanting an answer.

"Brady… I uh… I have to ask. Why did you stop being my friend? Why did you go away?" I ask stuttering a little.

"I never stopped being your friend, even though I said that to you but I didn't mean it. As for why I had to leave you, I… I can't tell you. One day I will be able to tell you but I can't, not now," he answers.

I let the subject drop there and start talking about something lighter. I loved having Brady back but I missed Embry like crazy. Even though the last time I had seen him, we had gotten into a fight, I didn't care. I wanted everything to be forgiven and to be in Embry's arms.

I still felt dirty. Worthless. If I didn't have a baby to care for, then I wouldn't have anything to live for. But Brady knew the truth and he was still here. Still my friend. Maybe Embry could be the same way. He deserves better but right now all I needed more than anything was his around me.

Sometime I would have to tell him about me being pregnant. But how? I couldn't explain whose baby it was or how it had happened. What if he wanted nothing to do with me? How could I take his rejection? But I can't tell him if he never comes to school.

Friday after school, mom and I were making dinner, when Step-Douche came home. I guess he couldn't wait until after dinner because he came right into the kitchen and started beating my mom. He hovered over my mom punching her. I look around for something to hit him with to make him stop.

A knife on the counter caught my eye. I hurry to grab it and lift it up about to stab him in the back when he spins around I freeze just enough time for him to grab my wrist. He bends my wrist back and keeps putting more pressure on it. The knife drops from my hand but he keeps bending more and more.

_Snap._

My wrist breaks. A hot shearing pain shoots through my arm. He lets go and I grab my wrist and crumble to the floor. Tears escape my eyes even though I try to hold them back.

"Bastard, what were you going to do with the knife? Huh?" he yells and I don't answer because of the pain," Hurry up with dinner. I'm hungry!" and with that he leaves the kitchen.

I go to my mom and see that she isn't that bad besides the places he punched her. She moans and I go and help her up. We finish dinner even though it's pretty hard with my broken wrist and my mom's swollen face. We set the dining room table with the food and Step-Douche comes in and starts eating. He doesn't invite us to eat so I know this is another night of going hungry.

Step-Douche was about halfway done eating when there was a knock on the door," Go get it," Step-Douche orders me and I obey silently.

I open the door and am shocked to see who it was.

**Okay I know a lot of you said you didnt want the test to be Positive but I promise you it will all play out okay! Many things that are to happen have to have this test be Positive! Please dont hate me! I promise it will be a happy ending! Review!**

**-Kels:)**


	7. Savior

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I love your guys Reviews, they're Amazing! But just to clear things up from the time Artemis was raped to when she found out she was pregnant was 2 weeks and a few days. Since you guys have been awesome with your Reviews I thought i would give you a treat and Update early! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! :(**

Embry's POV:

I know it was stupid to leave her unprotected but the anger I had took over. I let the wolf take over when I should have stopped. I'm in idiot for leaving her especially when I knew she needed my help. I had to help her somehow. That thought was what made me phase.

I guess my subconscious knew I was going to go back because when I phased back to my human-self I was only a mile or so from La Push. I tug on my shorts and run to Emily's house. When I arrive, only Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim were there.

"Finally decided to show your face around here," Jared says jokingly.

"I guess so, my anger wore off and the need to help Artemis made me phase," I tell them.

"Well were glad your back, we missed you," Emily says and Sam and Jared laugh. Emily smacks them both in the back of the head.

"Well I missed you and Kim, too. The others not so much," I say laughing," So exactly how long have I been all wolf?"

"About two and a half weeks, today is Friday," Sam says.

"Two and a half weeks! I've been gone that long. What could have happened to her? He could have hurt her more," I angrily say and start to shake. Sam hurries over to me and grabs me by my shoulders.

Looking me straight in the eyes he says," Embry, no! Remember that you have to help her. You have to help Artemis. Remember Artemis," at the mention of Artemis name I slowly stop shaking and Sam releases me.

Artemis needs me. I can't wolf out and leaver her again. She needs me. I haven't seen her in two and a half weeks and I've missed her so much. I had to see her. Now. I couldn't wait until Monday.

I need to find Brady.

"Where's Brady?" I ask them.

"Um he left to go on patrol a few minutes before you came in," Sam says to me.

"I have to talk to him and then find her. I'll see you guys later," I yell to them as I run out of the house.

I phase and find that Brady, Collin, and Quil are running patrol.

_Brady, where does Artemis live? I have to see her,_ I say to him.

_Um…well I'm glad to see you're not all wolfy anymore. Anyways she lives on Bucktown, the third house on the right,_ he tells me.

_Okay thanks,_ and I phase.

I run to the house Brady said was Artemis's. When I finally got there the sun was starting to go down, telling me it was around 6. I walk up to the door, getting nervous and knock on the door. A few moments later Artemis opens the door and eyes go wide with shock.

"Embry! What are you doing here?" she asks quietly.

"I had to see you," I say stepping closer to her and taking her hands in mine. When I do she flinches in pain," What… What's wrong?" I say looking at her hands. I see that one is starting to swell," What did he do? Did he do this?" I ask getting angry.

"Who's at the door?" a male voice yells from inside the house.

"No one," she yells back then whispers to me," You have to go."

"No, I'm not leaving you. Where is he? I'll take care of him," I tell her, moving into the house.

"No, please Embry just leave," she begs, but my anger has taken over. I want this guy to pay for hurting Artemis.

I walk into a living room, then a kitchen, into a dining room where the voice came from. A dark hair, tan, man in his early 40's sitting at the table, with a blonde hair, ivory skinned, women in about her late 30's standing to the side of the man.

"What the…" the man says right before I punched him in the nose. The man grabs his nose and says," Who the hell do you think you are?" while standing up.

"Someone who's not going to put up with your shit," I say angrily.

"What are you goi-"he tries to say as I punch him in the jaw making him trip over the chair and land on his back. I jump on him not letting him get up and just start punching him in the face.

Somewhere far away I hear an angelic voice," Embry, stop you're going to kill him. Please stop, look at me, please stop," it says and I feel hands on my shoulders trying to pull me off. I look over to see Artemis staring at me wide eyed with fear. It snaps me back to reality and I stop punching the guy.

I get up slowly and stand over the guy half-conscience," I want you out of here. Now. If I ever see you again anywhere near these two, I swear I will kill you. Got that," I say to him and give him one last kick before turning to Artemis. I grab her hurt wrist gently and bring it to my lips, kissing it," Come on, were getting out of here," I tell her, grabbing her un hurt wrist and pulling her towards the door.

"My mom…" she says quietly.

"Go outside, I'll get her," I tell her heading back to the dining room. I find Artemis's mom in a corner, knees against her chest. She looks in total shock with a distant look on her face. She doesn't protest when I gently pick her up.

I find Artemis outside waiting," Can you walk alright?" I ask her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where are we going?" she asks.

"We're going to my house, which isn't a few blocks away and getting my truck, then I'm taking you two to Emily and Sam's house. Then we will go from there. I think you both need to see a doctor," I explain to her.

"Wer… We're going to Sam's house?" she asked looking scared.

"Yes you will be safe there, I promise. No one will hurt you, ever again. And you will like Emily and Sam, and the rest of the gang," I tell her knowing the gang will love her.

"I… I don't know. I'm not good with people," she says.

"You will be great," I say managing to hold Artemis's mom, who seemed to have fainted in my arms, in one arm and give Artemis a side hug with my other.

We walk in a comfortable silence, until we reach my house," You go on and get in the truck with your mom while I get my keys," I say laying her mom beside her in the truck.

My mom was home and I knew I would have some explaining to do but not now. I walk into the house and find my mom sleeping on the couch. I quietly walk to my room to get my keys. When I walk back into the living room, I find my mom sleepy eyed but awake.

"Embry, where have you been?" she asks.

"Mom, I can't explain right now. But I promise when I get back, I will," I say to her.

"And whens that going to be another two weeks, a month. When? You disappear all the time without saying a word to me," my mom says tears escaping. In three big strides, I'm right in front of my mom and I pull her into a hug.

"I know mom and I'm sorry for everything. But I promise to be back tomorrow and I'll explain everything. But right now I have something really important to take care of," I tell her pulling away and wiping her tears away.

"Okay. Go take care of things but promise me you will be back tomorrow. Promise," she says.

"I promise. Now I have to go. I love you mom," I tell her giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"I love you, too," she says right before I walk out the door.

I run to the truck and climb into the driver's side. I find Artemis comforting her, awake and sobbing mom. I decide to say nothing and let them have this moment. I start the truck and start driving to Emily and Sam's.

When we arrive I ask Artemis's mom," Do you need me to carry you into the house?"

"No I think I should be fine," she replies softly.

"Alright, well let's go inside."

I head towards the front door with the two behind me. I open the door and yell into the house," It's me and I have visitors," giving everyone a heads up that outsiders are coming in.

"Come in," Sam replies.

I lead the two into the house and find Sam and Emily cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Sam, Emily, this is Artemis and her mom…" I say and then remember I don't know Artemis's mom name.

"I'm Becky," Artemis's mom says.

"Hello Artemis, Becky. It's very nice to meet you," Emily says to them, getting off the couch and hugging them.

"Hello," Sam says simply, standing up.

"Hi," Artemis says looking uncomfortable and worn out. Her mother also looking like she's going to pass out.

"Em, do you have an extra bed for them to sleep? The both look like they're going to pass out. They've had a rough day," I say to Emily," Also can we call Dr. Cullen, I don't think it's a good idea to take them to the hospital, to many questions," I ask Sam.

"Of course I have room for both of you. If you two will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms," Em says leading them upstairs.

"Yes, it would be better to call Dr. Cullen. I'll call him so he has alpha permission to come onto the Rez," he says.

"Okay, tell him he's going to need something for a broken wrist though," I say to him and he goes and calls Carlisle.

I sit down on the couch and try to get my thoughts together. I have my imprint. She's safe. She won't ever be hurt again. I swear it.

Sam comes back in and says," Dr. Cullen is out hunting but he will be here in the morning."

"Okay. Have any bandages so I can wrap her wrist up for the night and some pain killers," I ask him.

"Yea, I'll go get it," he replies. He goes into the kitchen and rummages around for a second. He comes back and gives me the bandages, two small pills and a glass of water.

I walk up the stairs and meet Emily in the hall, who just came out of one of the bedrooms," Artemis is in the first bedroom," is all she says walking down the stairs.

"Thanks."

I knock on the first bedroom and hear a voice on the other side say," Come in." I walk in to find Artemis sitting on the bed looking at me," Hey, I go something to wrap your wrist up and some pain killers. The doctor won't be here until tomorrow morning," I tell her.

"Okay," is all she says. I walk over and hand her the glass of water and pain killers and she takes them. I then kneel in front of her. I gently take her wrist and start to wrap it in the bandage. When I'm done I kiss it gently and let go. I then sit on the bed next to her and pull her onto my lap.

The next thing I know Artemis buries her face into my shoulder and starts crying. I just hold her and let her cry. When her cries become soft sobs, I lay down on the bed with Artemis snuggled up into my side her head on my chest and that's how we fall asleep.

**Well I hope you liked and Review! Also I'm looking for a cover photo for this story so I thought I would make a contest out of it. If your interested in submitting a picture for the contest let me know in a review or private message me and I'll let you know where to submit the picture! I hope I have a lot of people that are interested. :)**

**-Kels:)**


	8. Waking Up Confused

**Authors Note: I know it has been forever since I lasted Updated and I'm really sorry. Ive had zero to no time at all. I went on vacation and then I had to work all last week. So I'm sorry and you guys are going to have to bare with me because I dont have a lot of time to write, Im either working or tired from work so it may take awhile to Update but I do promise that I will finish all the stories I write! Well I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter!**

Artemis POV:

The next morning I woke up sweating. Why is it so hot? I open my eyes and find my head laying on Embry's chest. The rest of me curled up into his side. It takes me a second to recall the events of last night and how I got here. Then I remember… Step-Douche breaking my wrist… Embry coming and beating him up… Embry bringing me and mom here… me crying into Embry's shoulder.

Embry knew. Embry knew about Step-Douche and him hurting mom and I. But how? And if he knew that, did he know about the baby? He couldn't could he? No he couldn't, Brady wouldn't tell. Though I know I will have to tell Embry soon, I wanted to tell him, not someone else. It had to be me.

My wrist starts to kill so I try sneakily and slowly to get off the bed, not wanting to wake Embry, to find some medicine. He looks so peaceful and younger asleep. All the hardness in his face, gone. I make it to the end of the bed without waking him and then the bed creaks and his eyes open. Dang it. I didn't want to wake him.

"Good morning," I say smiling.

"Good morning. Where do you think you're going?" he says eyeing me suspiciously.

"To find some medicine, my wrist is killing me," I tell him.

"Well lay back down and I'll get it. I don't want you doing anything until the doctor gets here," he says, grabbing me by the waist and gently pulling me back down to the bed.

"No really, I'm fine," I try to tell him but hes already up and out the door.

I lay back on the pillows, half sitting, half laying on the bed. I didn't really notice the room last night because it was dark and I barely took in anything last night. While waiting for Embry, I look around the room. The walls, the floors, and the furniture were all made out of wood. When you walk into the room you see a queen size bed coming out of the wall with a wooden head board and frame. On both sides of the bed there were wooden tables with lamps. On the wall across from the bed is a wooden dresser. Above the dresser, hung a mirror. The room was pretty plain but felt sager then my house.

I layed/sat on the bed thinking about my home and Step-Douche. Did Embry really scare him off? Was he gone for good? Would he come back? Fear crept through me of what Step-Douche would do to Embry. I started to shake. He would come back and hurt my mom and Embry. The people I care about. Possibly even kill them.

The next thing I know warm arms are around my waist," Artemis, calm down. Your okay. He wont ever hurt you again. I wont ever let that happen again, I swear," Embry says pulling me to his lap. I felt safe in his lap," I brought you some Ibeprofen but the doctor is here and he might have better meds."

"Thank you and I'm ready when ever the doc is," I tell him.

"Okay. Come on in Dr. Cullen," he says a little louder and I guess the doctor was right outsde the door because he comes right in. Dr. Cullen was one of the most stunning men I've ever met. He had blonde hair, golden eyes and was very pale. He could be an actor with his looks. He comes in with a big black medicine bag.

"Good morning, Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You must be Artemis," Dr. Cullen says sticking out his hand for me to shake but I just look at and instead of shaking it just nod my head and acknowledge him.

"Yes that's me," I say to him.

"So I hear you might have a broken wrist. May I check it out?" I look at Embry and he shakes his head yes so I nod and slowly stand from Embry's lap and hesitantly hold out my hand. Ever since the rape I don't like being touched by guys, the only one I can stand is Embrys and even that is hard sometimes. Dr. Cullen takes my hand into his and starts unwrapping the bandage Embry put on it. Once he is done he says," Now try to move your fingers into a fist," I try but I flinch at the pain and stop," well from the looks of it it is indeed broken but I want to take an x-ray, so Im going to set-up an appointment fro tomorrow," Dr. Cullen tells me, letting go of my hand and digging through his bag," Heres a brace for your wrist for now," he takes my wrist again and explains how to strap it and all. I really hope Embry was listening cause I wouldn't be able to remember all of this," And here are some meds for the pain," he says handing me two white pills and I take them and swallow them with a drink of water.

"Thank you, ," I say once hes done and my arm is neatly in the brace.

"Please call me Carlisle and it's the least I can do," he replies," Now I am going to see your mother and make sure she is alright. I will call you tonight and tell you when the appointment is."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I really appreiciate it," Embry says shaking Carlisle's hand. Carlisle nods and walks out the door.

I turned to Embry to find him staring at me with a gentle, loving gaze. I hold his gaze, and we stand there lost in each others eyes. The next thing I knew, Embry arms were around my waist and mine around his neck. He then puts his lips against mine and gently kisses me. The kiss grows more hungry. His lips were hot against mine. He runs his hot tongue along my bottom lip. My hands tangle themselves in his hair.

Embry's hands slowly go under my shirt and starts to run up my stomach.

"St…stop," I say pulling away and turning around. Images from that awful night fill my head.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you," he says.

"No, its okay. Its not you, its me," I reply I knew Embry wasn't going to hurt me like Step-Douche. Embry was nothing like Step-Douche. I wanted to be close to Embry but I couldn't thanks to Step-Douche.

Embry comes up behind me, spins me around a brings me into a gentle hug. I bury my head into his shoulder.

"I wont ever hurt you, I want you to know that. I wont ever leave you. If anyone ever tries to hurt you ever again, I swear I'll kill them," he tells me.

"I know," and I did know. I had this feeling when around Embry that I was safe. That he would never hurt me and always protect me.

We stand like that, me in his arms, for a little while and then he says," Hey can I take you somewhere with me? I want you to meet someone."

"Okay sure, but can I clean up a little and see my mom first?" I ask.

"Of course, let me go see if Em has some clothes you can borrow for now. While I'm doing that you can see your mom," he says. Embry leads me out of the room and to the door across the hall," Go on in and I'll be back in a little bit."

Once he walks down the stairs, I open the door. My mom is laying on the bed, eyes closed. I walk in and gently sit on the bed next to her and take her hand. Her eyes slowly open.'

"Hey mom," I say softly.

"Hey honey," she replies.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. I could see she still had that distant look in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I want to go home and see Rob(Aka Step-Douche). He's going to be angry with us if we don't get home," my mom says and I cant believe she wants to go back.

"Mom we cant go back. Were sage here. He cant hurt us here, never again. Besides he wont be home, Embry and his friends will never let him around us again, hurt us again," I softly explain to her, begging for her to understand.

"No No No! Rob wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave us. And we have to get home or he will be mad," my mom says in denial, tears filing her eyes.

"Mom, he left. He never loved us. He wouldn't have done all the things he did to us if he did. Mom you have to understand," I begged.

In answer she starts to cry and I pull her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder and I try to calm her down, finally coming back to reality and finding out the man you love doesn't love you. I don't understand how she loves him but she did. But he never loved her, he probably saw her as a weak woman he could control.

"Shh, its okay mom. We will get through this. Now I'm going to go find you some food and you stay here and rest," I tell her, laying her back on her pillow. She nods and I kiss her on the cheek and then walk out the door.

I close her door softly and turn around running right into Embry. Embry sticks out one arm to steady me, the other is filled with clothes," Woah there," he says.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"Emily found some clothes for you. She guessed on the size but they might be a little big," Embry says handing me the pile of clothes in his arms," and you can change in the bedroom we slept in," he says.

"Tell Emily I said thanks. Can I ask for one more favor?" I ask.

"Shoot."

"Can you find something for my mom to eat. She's in shock about this whole situation and I think food will help calm her down," I say.

"That's an easy task. Emily makes piles of food for all of us," he replies.

"Thank you again. For everything," I say hoping he understands how thankful I am for all he has done.

"No problem," he says easily. I kiss him on the cheek before going inside of the bedroom.

I strip off the clothes I had on, gently, not wanting to hurt my wrist anymore. My wrist still had a small throb in it but was bearable. I examine myself in the mirror and see many bruises on my back and only yellowish-brown around my stomach. I hope to god that these would be the last bruises I ever got.

I turn to the bed where I had layed the pile of clothes. I see the pile consist of a pair of old light blue jeans, a white tank top, and a blue plaid buttoned-up shirt. I also find a black belt. I pull on the jeans and they're about a size to big so I put on the belt and tighten it to the last hole. I put on the tank top and it's a little loose but will be good. I then put on the plaid shirt. I leave open the plaid shirt showing my tank top but roll up the sleeves to my elbow because of them being long and of my brace. I brush down my hair with my hands.

I fold my old clothes in a pile and lay them on the bed. Just as I'm coming out of the bedroom, Embry is coming up the stairs with a tray of food.

"You look beautiful as always," he says once he sees me and I blush.

"Here, I'll take that to my mom and then we can leave," I tell him, taking the tray. He opens the door to where my mom is and I walk in.

"Mom, I have some food for you to eat," I say laying the tray next to her on the bed. I then notice her eyes are closed and she's asleep. I take the tray and lay it on the nightstand for when she wakes up. I gently kiss her forehead and then leave her to sleep.

When I get out into the hall, Embry ask," How is she?"

"She's sleeping. Hopefully she will get back into her normal self. The Step-Douche really messed with her and I just hope one day, I'll have my mom back," I say and a few tears escape my eyes.

Embry wipes them away and then wraps his arms around me in a hug," Everything will be okay. I swear to you, I will never let him hurt you or your mother."

"I know," is all I can say. Somewhere deep down I know Embry will never let anything happen to me and my mom.

We stand like that for a little longer and then Embry pulls back and says," Are you ready to go now? Emily made muffins, and we can eat them on the way if youre hungry."

"Okay lets go," I say and Embry grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs. He leads me into the kitchen and I find Emily baking more muffins.

"Hey there you are. Happy to see you up. You hungry? I have tons of muffins. If you want some, take it now because the guys will be here soon and there wont be any left," she explains. I didn't really notice Emily last night but today I see that she is very beautiful even with the scar that covers the left side. I advert my eyes from the scars not wanting to seem rude for staring.

"We'll take a few muffins to go, Em, if you don't mind," Embry says.

"Alright I put some in a bowl for you," she replies putting about 7 muffins in a bowl and sealing it eith a lid," Embry, these are for both of you so do not eat them all," to this I laugh knowing how Embry's appetite is at lunch.

Embry smiles to and says," I know, Em. Don't worry."

"Thank you, for everything Emily. The clothes, the food and letting my mom and I stay here," I tell her.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. Embry explained, not in too much detail, on your whole situation and I'm here to help. You can stay as long as you like," she says giving me a gentle smile.

"Thank you," and I cant help but let go of Embry's hand and give Emily a hug.

"Well we better get going. See ya later Em," Embry says retaking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Bye Artemis, Bye Embry," Emily says.

"Bye."

On our way out Embry grabs a coat for me and I put it on. He then leads me to his truck and opens the passanger door for me and I smile at him.

Once we were both in the car and we started eating the muffins. Well me nibbling on one and Embry inhaling 4 of them at once. We started driving down the road, my curiosity finally gets the better of me and I ask," Okay so where are we going? Who are you taking me to meet?"

"To my house, I'm taking you to meet my mom," he says.

**Hope you Enjoyed! Remember to tell me what you guys think!**

**-Kels :)**


	9. Meeting Tiffany

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry its been awhile been busy and had writers block on both my stories. But heres a new chapter finally! Also one other thing still looking for a Cover Photo so please if you want to make one for this story that would be Awesome! I would love you forever. Just let me know in a Review and that would be great. Alright heres the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything Twilight!**

Artemis POV:

"Wait… What?" I exclaim, almost choking on the muffin I had just taken a bite of.

"Im taking you to meet my mom," he repeats smiling, eating a whole muffin in the matter of seconds.

"I got that part. But now, when I look like this, why? What if she doesn't like me?" I question, afraid of what she will think of me. Embry is my first boyfriend so im not sure how this whole meeting the parents work. What if she saw right through me and thought I wasn't good enough for her son?

"You look beautiful as always. My mom is going to love you. As for why, my mom wanted to know why I didn't come home last night and I told her I would explain why today. I thought it would be better to show her why," he explained, taking my hand in his and rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Are you going to tell her about my Step-dad and saving me from him?" I ask, not wanting everyone to know.

"Not if you don't want me too but it would be a lot easier to explain to her. She wont judge you if that's what you're worried about, in fact you guys will have somethings in commen," he says understandingly.

"What you mean somethings in commen?" I ask.

"Ill let her explain that to you," he says.

I nod. I wonder what that could be but don't try to get him to speak because its his moms story to tell not his. I was afraid she was going to judge and her opinion was important to me and therefor important to me.

When we pull into the small house we had stopped at last night, I start to freak out," Artemis, breathe. Calm down. She is going to love you," he says opening the drivers door and pulling me gently out with him," Now, come on."

Embry pulls me up to the front door. He opens the door and yells," Mom, Im home and I want you to meet someone."

A women with long black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, comes walking into the living room where we stood.

"Oh, Embry, im so glad your home," she says pulling him into a hug," And who is this?" she asks looking at me.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Artemis Sky, Artemis this is my mom," Embry introduces us.

"Hello, its very nice to meet you, Ms. Call," I politely say.

'Oh call me Tiffany. Its nice to meet the girl who captured my sons heart. You must be special because hes never brought a girl home to me," she replies and I smile.

"Mom…" Embry says.

"So honey can I get you anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Tiffany asks me.

"Actually, we ate on the way here so Im fine," I tell her.

"Okay, well come and have a seat. I want to know more about my sons girlfriend," she says, gesturing for us to sit. I sit on the couch and Embry sits next to me and his mom sits in a chair next to the couch. So far everything was going good but I was still nervous. Embry must have picked up on that because he takes me hand and started tracing circles with his thumb, which was soothing. Embry mom looks down at our hands and smiles.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Almost a month," Embry replies.

"Way to tell me son," she replies smiling," So Artemis if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your wrist?" she asks and I see out of the corner of my eye, Embry shaking his head.

"Embry its fine," I say, then take a deep breathe, looking up to meet Tiffany eyes," My Step-father broke it," and with that I hear her gasp," Ever since I was 5, after my mom married him, he started beating my mom and I. This," I say motioning towards my broken wrist," is just the latest at what he's done." I look down not wanting to see the judgement in her eyes.

"Oh you poor dear," she says moving over to sit right next to me, hugging me," Im so sorry that you had to go through that."

"Yea and I would still be there if it weren't for Embry. He came and brought my mom and I to safety," I explain to her.

"Well im happy that you are safe and proud of my son for doing something," she says.

"Yea, his mom must have raised him right," I tell her smiling.

"Yea she did," Embry says.

"Well thank you, I try my best. Now are you going to file a report or anything against your Step-Dad?" she asks.

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. Im just want him away from my mom and I. Plus hes a lawyer and could press charges against Embry for last night. I think just having my mom divorce him and getting away is good enough. I don't want to take the chance that Embry gets in trouble," I explain to her.

"Well thank you for trying to protect Embry but you need to fight him," she says.

"Honestly, I just want to be away from him. But I will talk to my mom," I tell her.

"If you need anything then just ask me. Also if you don't feel safe at your house your welcome to stay here, you and your mom," she tells me and im very grateful.

"Thank you for everything," I say.

"Im always willing to help other women who have gone through abuse," she says and shocks me.

"Wait are you saying…" I start to say.

"Yes Im saying that ive gone through what you and your mom are going through. A boyfriend I had in college liked being in charge and when he felt like he wasn't he would strike out at me. It took me 3 years to finally tell someone and when I did they helped get me out of there," she explains and I look over to see Embry shaking. This must be hard to hear this happen to his mother before he was even born. I then comfort him by rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand and he smiles down at the my hand.

"That's awful," I say.

"Yes it was. But the person that helped me made me realize that I am a woman that can stand on my two feet on my own. I don't need a man, especially one who puts me down and beats me. I got out of that awful situation promising myself to never get in there again and to always help another. No one deserves that," she says and I can help but hug her. She was amazingly brave.

"You are a brave woman," I tell her.

"And so are you," she responds.

The rest of the day we talk. I really felt like I could talk to Embry's mom. She understood what I went through. I thought of telling her about the baby but I wasn't ready to tell Embry so I would wait when we were alone. I wanted a womens opinion on my situation and I felt like she would understand.

Around 2, Embry goes to the kitchen to make lunch," You know ive never seen Embry this way. The way he looks at you and watches you, ive never seen him look at a girl like that. He can be looking at something else but still keeping an eye on you. He watches you with such intensity and..." she says running off.

"And what?" I question.

"I know that this is probably to soon to say but love. He watches you with such intensity and love," she finishes.

Did she just say love? Weve only been together for a little less than a month and 2 and a half of those weeks he was missing but could he love me? Could I be in love with him? Ever since I layed eyes on Embry, I had this connection to him. Ive been through a lot and Embry has been there for me these last few weeks. He stood up to my Step-dad for me. Very bad things have happened to me these past few weeks but Embry brought light to this darkness. Maybe I was in love with him.

"Time to eat," Embry calls from the kitchen.

We eat and talk some more and around 4 Embry and I get ready to leave.

Embry POV:

"Ill be right out. I just need to grab some stuff," I tell Artemis, as she walks out to the truck.

I go into my room and grab some clean clothes and other things Ill need tonight and tomorrow. I come back into the living room and find my mom waiting for me, obviously wanting to tell me something.

"Just say whats on your mind, mom," I tell her.

"She's something special. And I can tell you think so by the way you look at her. Don't let her go, she needs you, just like you need her," she says.

"I know shes special. And I don't think im going to ever let her go," I tell her honestly.

"Good," she says then gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek and pushes me out the door.

"Bye mom."

"Bye honey."

**Hope you guys Enjoyed! Please Review and tell me what you think also tell me in a Review if you wanna make a Cover Photo that would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**-Kels :)**


	10. I Love You's Exchanged

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Im so sorry that its taken forever to update but hopefully now I can start updating regularly if I can get the time! Well I hope you guys like even though this isnt the best!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything! **

Artemis POV:

When Embry got into the truck he was silent. The rest of the car ride he stayed quiet and I was grateful. It gave me some time to think about what his mom said.

I was in love with Embry Call. I had been since I looked him in the eyes that day in Chemistry. The feeling I get when I'm around him is incredible. I was in love with this beautiful man sitting next to me.

But I couldn't tell him. We've only been together for a few weeks. He probably isn't in love with me. And he definitely won't when he learns about the pregnancy. He will probably hate me or go running for the hills.

When we pull into the driveway of Sam and Emily's, Embry turns off the car and instead of getting out, turns and looks at me. He gives me that look where his whole face softens.

"What?" I ask getting fidgety under his gaze.

"Nothing just looking at your beauty," he says easily and I blush. He takes my face in his hands and gently kisses me on the lips. He pulls away and puts his forehead on mine," I-I love you, Artemis."

Did he just say he loves me? I'm…I'm speechless. What do I say?_ That you love him too stupid,_ my heart screams.

"I love you too, Embry," I say and he smiles, and then kisses me passionately.

He pulls away and has a huge grin on his face and I can't help but smile back. Embry takes my hand and gently pulls me out of the truck with him. About 10 feet from the house I can hear laughter coming from inside.

I start getting shy and cowered into Embry's side," It's okay, it's just the guys," Embry whispers.

We walk into the house and the house is filled with big, muscular guys. I recognize some from school like Brady, Collin, Seth, Jacob and Quil. Also in the room were Sam and Emily. About five other guys all the same as the others except in the face. They only looked about 10-12 years old. There was lastly a girl in the corner with a glare on her face.

When Embry and I walk in her glare turns to me. Ouch.

"Hey Embry, who's your friend?" one of the younger boys asks.

"This is Artemis, my girlfriend," he says, putting emphasis on the girlfriend part," Artemis you know Brady, Collin, Seth, Jacob and Quil. Over there is Zeke, Zane, Pierce, Damon and Harley. There in the corner is Leah," so Leah is the glarer," And Jared, Paul, Payton and Ace are out, you will meet them later," Everyone in the room gives me a hey or a wave, minus Leah, and I smile and wave shyly.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Emily asks and I shake my head no but Embry nods.

"You go ahead and eat, I'm going to check on my mom," I whisper to him.

"Are you sure?" I nod." Okay, I'll come up when I'm done."

I head upstairs up to my mom's room and find her sitting up reading. When I come in, she looks up from her book to me and smiles," Hey Honey."

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm fine. I'm ready to go home, Doug will be so mad," she says.

"Mom, I told you this morning, he's not coming back. He left. Please mom, understand, he left us," I try to tell her again.

"No, he wouldn-"

"He. Left. Us. Mom, he never loved us. You," I try to tell her but she starts to cry again and so I pull her into me. I calm her down and she goes back to her book. I leave her to read not wanting to upset her again.

I don't want to go back downstairs with that many guys down there. Besides Embry, Brady, and kind of Sam, I'm not comfortable being around guys. The make me jumpy and fidgety.

I decide to go back into the room I woke up in and wait for Embry to come up. I lay on the bed tired from the crazy day I had. _And it's only going to get crazier,_ my head says, reminding me of the life growing inside of me. I rub my stomach smiling.

About 10 minutes later, Embry comes in," What are you smiling about?" he asks coming and lying next to me.

"Nothing, just thinking about you," I say simply.

"Oh really?" he says rolling over on his side, holding his head up with his hand, with his other hand he wraps it around my waist. He gently kisses my lips and pulls away," How's your mom doing?"

"Still in denial. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. What if she never comes around?" I tell him.

"She will, she just needs time to accept that the man she loves doesn't love her," he says. Embry always knows what to say.

"Your right, but what am I going to do until she comes around?" I ask.

"Stay here, Emily is fine with you two here and everyone here will protect you if that bastard ever tries to hurt you again," he says," especially me. He will never hurt you again."

"I believe that you won't let him hurt me and until my mom gets better, I'll stay here," I say.

"So why didn't you come back downstairs after you saw your mom?" he asks.

"Um, it's just I don't feel comfortable around guys I don't really know. You, Brady, and Sam are okay but the others make me nervous and fidgety. I just don't like being around all of them," I try to explain.

"I understand. The experience with your step-dad made you like this. But until you're comfortable with them I'll keep it limited. I do hope one day you will get comfortable with them because they are my brothers, my family," he says.

"Me too. I don't want him to influence my life anymore and I want to know you family but for now I want to take it slow, slowly get use to them all," I tell Embry.

"We have all the time in the world," he says before kissing me. Embry pulls away and glances at the clock. Its 10p.m.

"We better get to sleep so we can make it to your appointment on time tomorrow," he says.

"Okay, I love you Embry," I say reaching up to kiss him.

"I love hearing that. I love you too, Artemis. Goodnight," he says wrapping me in his arms. I soon fall asleep enjoying being in Embry's arms, knowing this might be the last time after tomorrow's appointment.

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! I introduced the 7 werewolves that joined the pack in Breaking Dawn and even though they really wont have much of a part in the story I thought they needed names! Well please Review!**

**-Kels :)**


	11. Good Day

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I know its been forever but its a long chapter so maybe that will make up for it! Hopefully! Just been really busy. But hopefully I can work more on this story more often now cause my schedule is finally settling down! Well hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning nothing!**

Artemis POV:

The next morning, I woke up curled up into Embry's side, sweating. Like yesterday I try to sneakily get out of bed. Unlike yesterday, I succeed in not waking Embry. I tiptoe out of the room and silently close the door behind me.

I decide to let my mom sleep because I know its early in the morning. Instead I walk downstairs and hear someone in the kitchen. Slowly I walk into the small kitchen and find Emily making what looks to be enough food to feed an army.

Emily sees me and smiles," Good morning, how are you doing?" she asks.

"Good morning, I'm doing fine, you?" I ask politely.

"Good, making breakfast for everyone," she says.

"More like an army," I reply and this makes her laugh.

"Yea, the guys eat like an army," she answers.

"Would you like some help?" I ask, wanting to be useful.

"Im about done but if you want you can put those biscuts on a pan to get ready to bake," she says.

"Okay," I say, washing my hands and starting on the bisuits.

Emily and I were almost done with breakfast when someone's strong arms wrap around me, making me jump slightly. I look up to realize its Embry and I smile.

"Good morning," he says kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning," I reply smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asks.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," I say," Are you hungry? Emily and I are almost done."

"Of course," he says smiling.

I laugh. Yesterday, I learned that Embry could eat someone out of house and home and still be hungry.

By the time Emily and I finished up, Embry, Sam, and 5 other guys from last night come into the kitchen making plates. It get very crowd and I start to panic. I cant handle it and start becoming short of breath. I become fidgety and start hyperventilating. I shove my way out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Emily asks.

"I'm fine, just don't like crowds," I lie, trying to cover up the real reason.

She gives me a knowing look but goes along with the lie," Okay."

"Um, can I take a shower and get cleaned up somewhere?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. There's a bathroom upstairs, third door on your left. Come on, Ill show you," she says leading me upstairs. " I washed your clothes, so you have those to wear. Ill set them outside the door. Towels are in the closet. Everything else should be accessible."

"Thank you," I tell her before closing the bathroom door.

I get in the shower, for a little bit I just stand there, letting the hot water warm me. It feels so good. I feel as if my worries are washing away, that this is a new start to my life. A start, without having to worry every night if I will wake up the next morning or if that beating was enough to kill me. I feel as if the burden I have been carrying around has finally been lifted. I put my hand on my stomach and smile knowing I have more things to overcome but this is a new start for me.

Once out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me and grab my clothes. I get dressed and find a hair brush to brush my hair out with. I let my hair fall down my back, knowing it will dry straight. I put my dirty clothes that Emily let me wear in the hamper.

I go to check on my mom, but find her still sleeping and since we have a couple more hours til we have to go to our appointment, I decide to let her sleep. I go downstairs, but here laughing and yelling coming from the dining room, so I head outside and sit on the porch steps, enjoying the quietness. After about 10 minutes of sitting there, Brady, Jacob and two guys from last night that I think names were Zane and Ace, come strolling up the driveway.

"Artemis," Embry yells when he sees me. He comes running up, and picks me up in a big hug, spinning around. The whole time I cant help but smile and laugh.

"Brady, put me down," I say through the giggles. Finally he sets me down.

"Hey Ari," he says smiling.

"Hey Brady," I reply.

"I missed you," he says.

"Its been like two days since I saw you lasted, but I miss you too," I tell him.  
"Hey Brady, were going to get some food, you good out here?" Jacob asks.

"Yea man, Im fine," Brady answers.

The other guys go into the house and Brady and I take a seat on the porch steps.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Better. I'm glad to be away from Step-douche but I'm worried about my mom. She doesn't ge that were safe now, away from him. She keeps talking about how we have to get back or hes going to be upset. I don't know if she will ever be my mom again," I explain to him, tears escaping my eyes.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders hugging me," It may take some time but she will come around. You may want to see about having her talk to someone about it all. What you guys have gone through in the past years is very traumatic, its going to mess with your head," he explains.

"I just had hoped that getting away from Him, would have fixed everything. I just want my old mom back," I tell him.

"I know," he says. For a little bit, we sit in a comfortable silence then Embry turns and asks me," Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I ask him.

"Because I broke my promise and told Embry about your Step-dad, and everything," he answers.

"I could never be mad at you, Brady. Besides if you wouldn't have said anything to Embry, Id still be in that awful house being beaten by him. Id be covered in bruises and probably have more broken ribs," at the last part he flinches," Thank you by the way." I tell him.

"For what?"

"For saving me, like you always said you would," I reply.

"But I didn't, Embry did," he says.

"He did but so did you. Without you telling him, he wouldn't have ever known. You telling him, saved me," I tell him.

"You're welcome then," he says smiling. I hug him but his stomach's growl interrupts us. I laugh and he smiles more," Well I guess I better go and get something to eat,"

We stand up and head inside. All of the other guys are in the dining room, fighting over food," You better have saved some for me," Brady yells at them.

"Snooze you lose, Brady," One of them yells back. Brady heads to the dining room and starts grabbing for food. Embry catches my eye and winks making me smile and blush.

I walk into the kitchen and see Emily eating a biscuit watching and smiling at the guys in the dining room.

"Hey where did you go after you took a shower? I saved you some breakfast before the guys ate it all," Emily says to me.

"I went outside. Crowds aren't my thing," I tell her.

"Well here," she says handing me a plate from the microwave full of eggs, bacon, hash browns and biscuits on it," Eat up. I already took a plate up to your mom," she tells me.

I started nibbling on the bacon," Did my mom say anything to you," I ask.

"She mumbled a few things but the only thing I actually understood was her asking for you. I told her you would be up in a little bit to see her and that you and her were going out later and she needed to get ready. I gave her a pair of clothes into and a hair brush to use," she told me.

"Okay. Thank you Emily so much. Youre amazing. As soon as im done eating ill go see her," I tell her and she nods. We go back to silently eating with the guys laughter the only noise we here. I finish eating and head to the sink to wash it.

"Just leave it in the sink, ill do it later," Emily says.

"You sure?" I ask. Emily nods and I do as I was told.

I go upstairs to my mom's room to check on her and to make sure she will be ready to go. I enter her room and find her in fresh clothes, reading. She looks up from her book and when she sees its me, she smiles. I can see it in her eyes today is a good day.

"Mom!" I say.

"Hey honey," she responds, putting her book down and opening her arms up to me," Come here." I practically jump into her arms," What happened honey? Where are we? What is today?"

"Today is Sunday. Friday night, he was beating us and he even broke my wrist. We started serving dinner to him when there was knock and he told me to get it. It was Embry, you'll meet him later. He got rid of that bastard and told him to never come around again. Since then you've been in a shock. Kept saying how we had to go back." I tell her and her eyes get wide," And we are staying at Emily and Sam's house, they are Embry's friends."

"Was that the woman in here earlier?" she asks.

"Yes."

"She is a very nice young woman," my mom says.

"Yea, she is. Shes been very helpful the past few days, her and Sam," I tell her.

"Well I'll make sure to Thank her. Now what are we doing today?" she asks.

"Um, in a little while were going to be going to the hospital to see Dr. Cullen and get a cast on my wrist. Do you remember coming and checking up on you yesterday?" I ask her.

"No not really. My memory is either really fuzzy or black. I cant remember anything from the last few days," she explains," and before we go can I get a shower?"

"Of course, come with me," I say standing up and letting go of everything but her hand.

I pull my mom a long to the bathroom. While she gets in I get her a towel, where Emily got one from me this morning. When she finishes and gets dressed, we go back to the room and I sit behind her and gently start to brush her hair.

When I was little, before Step-douche, my favorite thing to do was have my mom brush my hair. I would be crying from something silly like a scraped knee. My mom would set me on her bed and gently start brushing my hair. My mother would start to sing a quiet, quilette song, my father taught to her. I would always stop crying to hear her sing.

While I brushed her hair, I start to hum to myself the song she sang to me so many years ago. I see her whip her eyes, knowing she is crying. Just as I am, my mother is probable remembering when my father would sing to us.

"I love you, mom," I tell her.

"I love you, too, baby," she replies turning toward me and hugging me.

There's a soft knock on the door and I yell "Come in," and a second later Embry comes in and I cant help but smile.

"Hey," he says looking at me, then my mom, back to me.

"Hey, I guess I can now formally introduce you two. Mom this is Embry, Embry this is my mom," I say.

"Hello ma'am, its nice to meet you," Embry says like a gentleman.

"Hello, please to meet you and please call me, Becky," she says politely back. She gives me a look and I smile.

"Well are you two ready to go?" Embry asks.

"As ready as we will ever be," I reply.

**Hope you guys liked it! Promise to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**-Kels:)**


	12. The Big Secret Revealed

**Authors Note: I know it been awhile guys and Im so sorry but life is getting in the way and i have zip time to write but hopefully things are calming down and ill have more time! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Discalmer: I own nothing Twilight**

We arrive at the hospital and I'm nervous. Nervous to find out if anything is wrong with me or my mom… or my baby. Even though my baby isn't anywhere near being fully developed and I tried to protect my baby from any harm.

While Embry takes my mother to the waiting room, I go to the front desk to check us in," Hello my name is Artemis Sky, my mother and I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen," I say to the lady behind the desk.

"Oh, yes Dr. Cullen made your appointment yesterday and said you were to me sent back immediately. Just go through those doors, second door on the right is his office," she tells me.

"Alright, thank you and have a nice day," I reply.

"You too, dear," she says.  
I go to the lobby to get Embry and my mother. I motioned to them to come on and they followed me to Dr. Cullen's office. When I come to the door that has Dr. Cullen's name on it, I knock quietly on it.

"Come in," I hear a voice from inside say.

I open the door to reveal Dr. Cullen behind a big desk with two chairs and a big bookcase behind him," I'll stay out in the waiting room," Embry says before turning around and heading back to the waiting room.

"Come on in and have a seat," Dr. Cullen says. We come in and do as were told," How are you doing today, Artemis?"

"I'm doing fine, Dr. Cullen, and you?" I answer.

"I'm doing very well, and this is your mother, right? I don't think we were formally introduced. I briefly checked you out yesterday but you seemed quite out of it. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he says to my mom holding out his hand to her.

"My name is Beck. Thank you very much Dr. Cullen for coming and checking on us and seeing us today," she says, grateful but not shacking his hand. I know why. When Dr. Cullen checked me out yesterday, I didn't want him to touch me either, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Embry is the only reason I let him.

"Right," he says dropping his hand," Your very welcome Becky and please call me Carlisle. So today I want to get some blood work, take some x-rays and get Artemis's arm in a cast. So who would like to go first?" Dr. Cullen asks.

I look at my mom and she looks at my wrist," I think Artemis should so you can get a cast and some medicine for her," my mother says.

"Alright let me call Judy, a nurse to take you to a room to get you all set up," he says calling someone on his black business phone.

"You going to be okay? Dr. Cullen going to want to talk to you," I say to her," he won't hurt you."

"I know he won't and I'll be fine. Just some getting used to it. Don't worry. Go get some help," she says.

Dr. Cullen gets off the phone and moments later a young nurse comes in.

"Judy this is Artemis and her mother Becky. Artemis will be going now with you to get blood work, some x-rays and then a cast put on her left wrist," he tells her.

"Alright Dr. Cullen, come with me Artemis," Judy says and I get up to follow her.

We go into the hallway to a room across the hall. The room holds machines and an examining table," First let's get your height and weight and then you can take a seat on the examining table."

She gets my height, 5'4", and my weight, 104 lbs. and writes it down. I hop up on the table and do whatever she tells me to do. Judy takes my blood work and examining me.

I wish Embry was here to keep me company. Even though he's just in the other room, I feel like he's miles away. I want to spend time with him before he finds out how dirty I am and that he really doesn't love me.

"Follow me so I can get x-rays and then your cast," Judy says and I obey.

I walk into the x-ray room and Judy hooks up everything and then leaves me in the room. I hear the clicking but pay no attention. I hope my mom is fine. That she's holding up under Dr. Cullen's questions. She's fine, I'm sure, she's strong.

"Dr. Cullen will go over your x-rays with you, now let's get you a cast," Judy says leading me into another room," Do you know what color you will want?"

"Blue, I think," I reply and she goes to work on my arm.

"Do you mind me asking how you got all these injuries?" she asks and I think about lying but she's been so nice she doesn't deserve being lied too.

"My… my um Step-dad he's been beating me sense I was young. I finally got away from him," I say to her.

"Oh my goodness, dear. I'm so sorry," she replies.

"It's alright. I'll be fine," I reply.

She goes quiet and works very hard on the cast, seeming to not want to talk. Probable scared of saying something wrong. She finishes up on my arm and says," I'll take you back to Dr. Cullen now," she says leading me back to Dr. Cullen's door. She knocks and then opens the door," Dr. Cullen, I finished with Artemis."

"Okay will you take Becky here and do everything minus the cast, and tell Ashley when the blood work and x-rays for Artemis are finished, I want them right away," Dr. Cullen tells her.

"Okay Dr. Cullen. Becky if you'll follow me," Judy says and my mother gets up and follows her. Judy closes the door behind them.

"Well take a seat, Artemis. I have a few questions to ask you," Dr. Cullen says.

"Okay," I say and obey.

"I'm going to ask you these questions and be straight up with you and not beat around the bush. You're definitely old enough and seen more sadness then many, that you can handle these questions. First questions is how did this abuse happen, in the very beginning?" he asks me.

"Well it started around the age of 5. My mom had just married him. At first it was just little smacks then it kept progressing, getting worse and worse. My body seems to be permanently black and blue. I don't remember much of when I was young though," I tell him honestly,

"What happened to your father?" he asks.

"He died when I was 3. He was in an accident. After he died my mom was so torn up and then Step-Douche came along and made promises to take care of my mom and I. that's how he manipulated my mom into marrying her," I answer.

"And how did you cope with your father's death?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"As bout a well as a 3 year old could, I guess. I was 3, Dr. Cullen, all I knew was that the man that cared for me and loved me was gone and not soon after a man as cold as ice comes along. The worst part is I hardly remember him. My memory of him becomes more blurry every day," I tell Dr. Cullen, a tear escaping my eye.

"I'm sorry to make you upset," Dr. Cullen says offering me a tissue. I take it and wipe my eyes. There's a knock on the door and then a short lady comes in.

"Dr. Cullen, I have Artemis's blood work and x-rays," she says.

"I'll take it, Ashley, thank you," he says to her. She hands him the file and exits. He looks through the file and then looks back at me," Artemis, did your Step-dad ever sexually abuse you?" The question takes me off guard and when I don't respond right away he says," It's okay, you can tell me."

"One time… he came into my room one time and he… he raped me," I say finally getting it out.

"And how long ago was this?" he asks.

"About 3 weeks ago," I tell him looking at my hands.

"Artemis I have your blood work here and well it says-"

"That I'm pregnant," I say interrupting.

"You know?" he asks.

"Yes I do, a few days ago I took a test and found out when I missed my period," I tell him.

"Does anyone else know? Do you know what you are going to do?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"No, no one besides my best friend, Brady, but that's only because he was there when I found out. And I'm keeping the baby. Yes that monster is the father, but that's not the baby's fault. This is my baby, Dr. Cullen, not that monster's." I tell him.

"When are you planning on telling your mom or Embry about this?" he asks.

"I know soon but I'm afraid," I say.

"Of what?" he asks.

"That they will look down on me. That I'm dirty and deserved it. Embry will leave me once he realizes that I'm dirt and my mom will look at me with shame and disappointment," I tell him, crying again.

Dr. Cullen gets up and comes over to my chair, kneeling down beside me," Artemis these people love you. In this time of need, they will not leave you. And trust me dear, this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. I see this too much. You are not dirt, you are a girl that has been through way too much for a girl at your age," Dr. Cullen says, and then unexpectedly he brings me into a hug. Takes me a second but I hug back.

"Dr. Cullen, will you stay here and help me tell them?" I ask feeling sager with Dr. Cullen here.

"Of course dear," he says.

"Thank you," I say, hugging him again.

I pull away and he goes back to his chair looking at the file," Your examination show that you have bruises all over and of course the broken wrist. From the x-ray it seems you have had many broken ribs several different times, both arms broken at least twice and your right leg broken once. Quite a long history of medical problems. Luckily, your blood work has come up all clean besides the pregnancy," he explains to me.

"Yup all from my Step-dad and the only thing I came in for was twice, once for the broken leg and another for the arm," I say.

"How did you deal with the other injuries," he asked.

"Well usually it was in the summer with the arms being broken so Step-Douche would set it but let it heals on its own. The ribs I wrapped up and endured the pain. It's all I could do," I tell him.

"So most of these injuries you had, you had no medical help?" Well you're never going through that again. No matter what happens, you or your mother are hurt you come to me straight away," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

"For your arm now I'm going to give you a prescription for the pain," he says.

"I appreciate it, everything you've done, Dr. Cullen," I tell him.

"You're so very welcome," he says and then there's another knock on the door," Come in."

Judy and my mom comes in," All finished Dr. Cullen. Anything else?" Judy asks and my mom comes in and sits down next to me.

"Yes Judy, if you could, would you being Embry, a friend of theirs, who is in the waiting room in here and bring in Becky's x-rays and blood work in here as soon as possible," he tells her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," she's says and exits.

"Why is Embry coming in here?" my mother asks. I look at Dr. Cullen and then back at my mother.

"I have something to tell you guys and I want Dr. Cullen to be present," I tell her.

"What do you need to tell me, honey?" my mother asks.

"Let's wait for Embry," I tell her.

Embry comes in and says," You guys wanted to see me?" he says.

"Yes, Embry, Artemis has something to tell you two and I'm here for moral support. This is something important and I need you guys to listen to everything she has to say before you jump in, please," Dr. Cullen says to them.

I turn to my mom and Embry taking a big breathe in and saying," Mom, Embry, I'm… I'm pregnant."

**Oh snap! Well guys review and tell me what you think! **

**-Kels :)**


End file.
